Paint
by winterwood11
Summary: In Draco Malfoy's indignant fit, he had ignored Hermione's rather strong opinion, and had gone ahead with what he wanted. Now... he would have to face the consequences.


This is written for the Confession Challange at the HPFC. Hope you will enjoy it :)

* * *

Hermione was a great woman. She really was. What more could he ask for? She was his intellectual equal - who seemed to enjoy quarrelling with him, his source of comfort when he was in a bad mood, and a great wife altogether.

He guessed that she did have her shortcomings, such as being admittedly unskilled in the culinary department. He also did wish sometimes that she would not always correct him when he raised a theory about a spell or similar matters in front of the young children. A man did have his pride, after all. But then and again, that attitude of her's was what made her _Hermione_.

But the one thing that he would definitely not mind changing Hermione was her stubbornness. She was _almost_ as bad as him! They had bickered quite loudly about a certain important matter. In his indignant fit, he had ignored her rather _strong _opinion, and had gone ahead with what he wanted.

And now, he regretted doing that.

How in Merlin's pants was he supposed to tell her what he had done? She would just kill him, and leave their poor children fatherless. Hermione was quite the strong witch, what with her amazing calibre of spells and hexes. She was still quite a formidable woman even without her wand. He had been on the receiving end of her heavy dictionary quite a few times before, and he was certainly not keen to relive the experience again.

With the feeling of slight trepidation, Draco Malfoy paced around the house. It would not be long until Hermione reached home, and there was no way she could miss what he had done. He mentally rehearsed what he would say a few times. He would avoid the matter as long as he could, until she brought it up.

"You're a smart girl, Rose." He told his child, sighing, "Tell me what I should do!"

The only reply he received was a cheeky grin as she winked at her brother, Scorpius. Really, they grew to be too much like him. Hermione really ought to teach them not to thrive on other people's misery – especially not his!

Draco drew in a sharp breath as he heard the sound of a creaking door. The nine-year-olds impishly ran up the stairs, back into their rooms.

"I'm home!" Hermione's voice rang out loud and clear.

Draco took a deep breath, "Hello dear," He said, walking out to hug her as she entered the sitting room.

"Oh it's wonderful to be back home," Hermione announced as she plonked herself down onto the couch. "I've had a really trying day at work! You're so lucky, being the owner of your company. You never really have to do anything at an office."

"Well, I do have work to do," Draco replied awkwardly. "Anyway, I've bought your favourite chocolate truffles. That should cheer you up!" He said, brandishing the box with a flourish.

"That'll be nice," Hermione paused, stretching her arms out. "Draco, what is that smell?"

Draco stiffened for a moment, before regaining his composure. He quickly told her, "It's the smell of the chocolates, isn't-"

"No, I think it's something else." Hermione interrupted. "In fact, it smells like-"

"Here, have one!" Draco took out a chocolate truffle slightly frantically as he stuffed it into Hermione's mouth.

"Oomph," she said, as she chewed the chocolate. "That tastes so good. But let me finish what I want to say-"

"Relax first, Hermione. I swear you think too much!" Draco continued, trying to change the topic. He cursed himself for his stupidity. Had he cast the odour blocking spell wrongly? "Have you heard about the new Broadway show coming up next week? I thought that the children might want to see it." He invented in a rush.

"Broadway show?" Hermione asked questioningly. "When since have you taken a liking to Broadway shows? Didn't you call them overly soppy?"

"We-well this one is different, you see." He covered up quickly. "And since you like them so much, I thought that it would be a nice treat for you!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Draco, are you all right? That's the second time you've talked about something I liked in five minutes! Not to mention, you're speaking at an abnormally fast speed."

"Uh, I'm perfectly fine," He said, making sure to speak slower. "It's just that you've been so busy lately, and I thought you should have a break. Anyway, who says that I have to go to the show? You could just bring the children there!"

"Ok," Hermione said, apparently unconvinced. Well, at least he had taken her mind off what she had smelled. Had he gotten away with it?

"So, why don't you tell me what the show is about?" She asked.

He gulped as he picked up the hint of a challenge in her tone. Of course, she had found it suspicious.

"Well, it's about this girl, you see." Draco said.

"And?" Hermione prompted.

"She's an orphan. So, well, yeah." He finished lamely.

Hermione sighed, "I know there's something you're hiding Draco Malfoy. I know you well enough for that! Spit it out, what have you done now?"

"Well, I guess I do have something to confess." He started reluctantly.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Don't get angry, yeah? I really think that it would be nice. I mean, you can get used to it!"

"What are you talking about, Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked impatiently. "Just get to the point already!"

"I…" He said.

"You what?" She asked.

"Ok, don't be too mad at me! I did something that you might not like," He said.

"Which is?" Hermione asked exasperatedly. "Does it have something to do with that strange smell?"

"Yes," He admitted.

"What did you do? What happened?" Hermione asked. "Did you do something horrible?"

"No, no, it's not that horrible! Its just-its just," He started.

Hermione's tone grew increasingly louder as she yelled, "It's not _that_ horrible? Just what!? It's not a gas leak, is it!? You do know how to fix them, do you? The spell is quite simple, really. Just-"

"No, it's not a gas leak," Draco answered vehemently. "Its just that I –I painted the bedroom black."

There was silence for a moment.

"You painted the bedroom black?" Hermione asked in a serious tone.

"Yes," He nodded, bracing himself for the worst.

To his surprise, Hermione burst into laughter. "You-you're so funny Draco, worrying that much just because you painted the bedroom black. That's all, isn't it?"

Draco let out a sigh of relief, "But I thought since we were quarrelling so much about it, that-"

"Well, I still don't want a black room." Hermione said. "But isn't it really simple to re-paint it?"

"But it looks perfectly nice in black!" Draco countered in a hurry. "Why re-paint it?"

"It's too dark and gloomy!" Hermione protested, before she spotted the look in Draco's eyes. "Goodness gracious Draco, that's not all, is it?"

He nodded.

Realisation dawned on Hermione. "You, you didn't-"

"I did," Draco admitted sheepishly. "I used the anti re-painting spell, the anti removal charm, and the anti colour changing one too."

* * *

The next time Draco Malfoy walked out of the room, he was in different shades of colours. He was practically a walking art piece with red for most of his face, yellow for most of his body, along with splodges of pink and gold.

* * *

Please Review :)


End file.
